Interviews gone wrong: Zelda Edition
by TheWritingGamer
Summary: Welcome to "The Video Game View!" For this edition we will be bringing in all your favorite characters of Zelda and interview them! Hopefully this time our interviews won't go horribly wrong, but somehow it always does... A collection of one-shots. Rated T for bad words and sometimes violence! Please read and review!
1. The Four Swords

**YAY MY FIRST FANFIC! anyway thevideogamer and I are both going to be posting interviews gone wrong stories! you should really check thevideogamer out he/she is awesome!**

**When the legendary four Links of Hyrule get interviewed on 'the video game view' disaster strikes! Maybe the four Heroes aren't as cool as you would think...maybe... Please r&r and this is my first time so no flames plz and thx**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"So are you the four swords?" The Interviewer asked

"Isn't that fricken obvious?" Blue muttered, annoyed that he was there.

"That wasn't very nice blue!" Red stated

"No Red, Blues right, it is quite obvious...yes now what gave it away? The fact that all of us have the same face?" Vio said sarcastically.

"...Well you don't have to be mean about it...anyway next question: Vio how did you know that your plan to get information from shadow would work? didn't he come to you?" The interviewer asked, curious of Vio's answer.

"Uh actually well I wasn't actually planing on doing that until halfway through it..." Vio said slowly

"What!?" All the other Links yelled in unison.

"You mean you were actually planing to betray us?!" Green yelled

"Well that's not a very pleasant way of putting it...but yeah..." Vio said quietly

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Blue radged as he lunged towards Vio, unfortunatly for Blue Vio dodged and Blue slammed into a wall face first...

"...Okay..." The interviewer said akwardly "Next question: Which one of you is the REAL Link?"

"Me!" Blue yelled as he got back to his chair. "I'm the real Link!"

"No way!" Green yelled "I'm the real one! Like I said before the REAL link wears green!

"Oh are we gonna go through this again? WELL BRING IT ON! Give me your clothes we are switching right now!" Blue yelled as he lunged at Green but then green dodged and he once again smacked into the same wall…into the same spot… "I HATE THIS WALL!" Blue yelled as he got back up.

"Well I say its Green because that's what a lot of our fans say! What do you think Vio?" Red said.

"Well technically none of us are the REAL link because we are all ¼ of the REAL link…" Vio explain

"SHUT UP VIO!" Green and Blue both shouted in unision.

"This is what happens when I try to answer a simple question…" Vio sighed.

"Next question….Uh this is a very awkward question….Its for Blue and Red and Shadow and Vio…. From the viewers…" The interviewer said uncomfortabally.

"What?" Blue asked.

"Um dear blue and red…when will you finally get together?" The interviewer said slowly bracing himself for the worst.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Green and Vio laughed

"Vio I wouldn't start laughing yet" The interviewer said as he triedto keep a straight face,"It says dear Vio when are you and shadow going to get together?"

"WHAT?!" Vio screamed

"!" Green laughed "BEST INTERVIEW EVER!"

"THESE PEOPLE ARE CRAZY! NEVER! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"You don't...*sniff*... like me?" Red asked then proceeded to cry his eyes out.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Blue yelled as he tried to calm Red down.

"Okay 1) NO! NEVER! 2)I BETRAYED HIM! 3) HE'S DEAD!" Vio yelled.

"Or am I?" Shadow said as he slowly materialized out of thin air.

"SHADOW?!" All the links and the interviewer said in disbelief

"Yeah that's right shadow! I came back!" Shadow grinned

"Hey Vio! now you can go with him!" Green laughed.

"Excuse me?" Shadow asked hoping that he heard wrong.

"This is just to weird! I'm leaving!" Vio said as he left.

"No wait!" The interveiwer yelled after Vio "…ugh looks like I'm not getting that raise."

"WAHHH BLUE HATES ME!" Red cried as he ran out the door as well.

"No wait!" Blue yelled as he once again tried to jump after Red, but once again the Link dodged and Blue hit the same wall in the same spot again and fell unconscious. Red ran out of the room leaving the unconscious blue, the laughing green, the confused shadow and the disappointed interviewer.


	2. Link and Zelda

**Hey guys! Skye and I finally updated the Zelda edition of Interviews Gone Wrong! Also, I decided that since I already announced my real name on my blog, I might as well say it on this fan fiction series.**

* * *

"Thank you for coming on The Video Game View!" I said happily, hoping that my true inner boredom would not show.

"You're very welcome!" Zelda said politely as Link smiled warmly.

"So," I started, flipping through my notes, "There's a question that the fans would love to know. Are you two a couple?"

"Well…" Zelda said slowly, while she and Link blushed, "We knew you would ask this. To tell you the truth, we do some dating behind the scenes, but nothing much."

"Why not take it public?" I pressed, "Link X Zelda could be huge!"

"We like to let fans choose their favorite relationship. We decided not to take it any farther than holding hands for a moment in Twilight Princess."

"I understand," I said, really trying to hide my boredom, "Many people prefer Midna and Link, Malon and Link, even Princess Ruto and Link, even Link with himself! In four swords of course. Which brings me to my next question: Zelda, do you mind when you hear about fan fiction or fan art involving Link in another relationship?"

"No, not really. It's not like Link created it, so what are you going to do?"

"Good point!"

That was when Link whistled suspiciously. And all hell broke loose.

"What?!" Zelda questioned as she leaned closer to Link, "Did you-"

"Of course not!" Link finally spoke as he got out of his chair, "I would never post fan fiction about Midna and I!"

"I never asked about fan fiction, or more specifically Midna!" Zelda yelled as she too stood up, knocking her chair over in the process.

"Oh no…" I muttered as I put my head in my hands.

"I…Well…Uh…" Link stammered, backing away slowly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Zelda screamed, her face red like the bottom of Shadow the Hedgehog's shoes.*

"Excuse me," I said, trying to calm them down, "we can work this out…"

"We're the ultimate couple! Leave the fan fiction to the FANS, Link!" Zelda nagged on and on about how Link was a slimy pervert, how he should pick up his socks more often and other crap like that.

"Can we please just- Aw never mind," I said "I'll save everyone the trouble," with that I kicked over the camera.

I'd like Skye trying this for once!

* * *

*** I decided that 'red as a tomato' was too unoriginal...**

**IF YOU WEREN'T READING THE TOP AUTHORS NOTE THEN I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW THAT I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE VIDEOGAMER AND I'S REAL NAME IN THIS SINCE WE HAVE ALREADY BASICALLY SAID IT ON OUR BLOG ALREADY!**

**I'M ELIZA AND VIDEOGAMER IS SKYE!**


End file.
